Reliving My Life
by Goddess of Darkness and Misery
Summary: 1,280-year-old Harry Potter discovers that he can travel to the past and fix all of his mistakes in life. But is reliving his life going to be a good thing? Will things go the wrong way? Was it a good decision to undo everything? He must not let anyone know that he is from the future. Powerful!Harry. Super!Harry. Dark-but-not-evil!Harry. Back-in-time!Fic. This is my first time,btw.
1. Prologue

Hello! Just letting you know that I am new to fanfiction, and with little experience (because of my young age). But I promise you, I am a pretty good writer (for a middle schooler at least). So please no harsh or troll-like comments. I love constructive feedback though. And if you have any suggestions, please go ahead. I would love to see them. Oh, yeah and English is my second language. I've only known how to speak English for 4 years, okay? But if anyone is willing to beta me, go ahead. While it's been lovely listening to me ramble on, I am pretty sure you want me to start the story so here goes absolutely nothing.

\- Goddess of Darkness and Misery (GDM)

**Disclaimer:** Here's a hint: If you recognize it, it's the lovely Ms. JK's, if you don't there's a highly likely chance that it's mine. ;)

Prologue

At the age of 1,279, Harry Potter was the oldest wizard alive, having long discovered the secret to a long life. He had learned that in order to continue living, one must never lose the feeling of hope, love, and peace. Harry had long since mastered the art of Occlumency and knew how to control all of his feelings, thus leading him to be the oldest and wisest wizard ever alive. He, in fact, had met 12 generations of Potters. But one fateful day, (his 1,280th birthday) he discovered Hermione's lost journal. Hermione had been one of the most brilliant minds in wizarding history and her invention journal had never been found after her mysterious disappearance.

Harry read through the journal and having an eidetic memory and hyperthymesia, he quickly memorized all of the pages and when he came to the last page, he discovered something surprising. He discovered where Hermione had gone. On the last page, Hermione had found a way for a person to go back to the past and fix all of his or her mistakes, reliving life all over again, with his or her memories from the future. The person would also bring along anything the person had on in the future, such as their wand or a sack. Harry assumed Hermione went back to her childhood to save Ron from dying in the war against old Voldie.

Harry had fought in 13 wars, and he had defeated several Dark Lords far fiercer than Voldemort. After all the Battles, Voldemort seemed like child's play (which it was). Harry designed a spell that would give him all the gifts the Wizarding World offered, as well as all the knowledge was known or to be known to all sentient beings. This was just one reason as to why Harry was the wisest human alive.

Harry really wanted to relive his life, he knew he couldn't save his parents, but he could at least save Sirius, and kill all of the Death Eaters before they could orchestrate attacks on the innocent people of the Wizarding World. He knew that all of the good people who died in that war needn't have died. He knew he could prevent that.

He got a sack that he had invented roughly a hundred years ago. The sack had a series of complex spells on it, allowing only the owner (or someone the owner intentionally brought along) to enter. When entered, the room would appear as anything the owner wants. If the owner required clothing, clothing would appear. If the owner wanted a home to live in, that could also be provided for the owner. As one of the Principal Exceptions to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration, good food cannot be "made from thin air", but can be multiplied if one already has some food to multiply, it can be enlarged or the food can be summoned if one knows the approximate location. The room knew all locations where food was and was/is perfectly capable to summon any food the owner/user wanted in a second. The sack could also grab items from a different time. The sack was very useful during a time of war.

Harry put the sack on his shoulder. Exhaling, he took one look at the book, stuffed it in the sack and started the spell. As he spoke the complex Latin words, golden light surrounded him. He knew the spell was going right so he continued. With a sudden burst of burning white light. And Harry was gone.

A/N: So… Do you like it? Make sure to comment! Thanks for your time!


	2. I am a BABY?

A/N: I was asked if Harry is going to ask Hermione out or not. Yes, this is an "I am not going to shoot myself in the foot and ask out the smart witch".(in the future.) But not until 2nd year. (Yay, you've got to wait! (sarcasm)) But in this chapter, Harry will grow from a 15-month baby into a seven-year-old. I hope to make this chapter 1,000 words or so. I know that many people who read the first chapter got confused so let me clarify: Hermione and Harry are going to be the same age. They are both babies. Despite the fact that Hermione went back in time much earlier than Harry. It'll make sense later on. Also, thank you for reviewing! It makes my day. And yes, I do update quick.

-GDM

**Disclaimer: **Unless I am JK (which I am not) I do not own most characters in this story.

Chapter 1

I'm a BABY?

AHHHHHHHHHHH! Harry was awakened by a feminine scream and the sound of a door closing. He yawned as he opened his startling emerald eyes. He suddenly remembered that he had gone back in time. He tried to sit up, but as he was swaddled, (sorry, I am the oldest sibling in the house.) he couldn't move a muscle. He heard Aunt Petunia open the door again and he snapped his eyes shut.

Aunt Petunia swept him off the ground and quickly brought him inside and placed him on the kitchen table. Uncle Vernon, who had come downstairs to see what had startled his wife so, paled as he saw the child on the table. Petunia then read the letter and turned a ghostly shade of white.

"What are we going to do with the boy," Harry heard Uncle Vernon say.

"Well," Aunt Petunia started, "My sister and her fool of a husband died and as I am the only living relative, I am in charge of the boy. If we don't take care of the boy, he could die."

"I say he should die," Uncle Vernon proclaimed, "your sister and her good for nothing husband of hers shouldn't have left him here with us, good, hardworking people.

Petunia sighed, "It says here that if we don't take him in, it might be dangerous for _us, _Vernon. I don't want my Dinkykins being in danger because of _that_." Here, Harry took a wild guess that they were talking about him. He decided that he would do anything to change his horrible childhood. So Harry opened up his eyes and made his cutest yawn.

He looked around and said in his cutest voice, "Mama?" He could tell he had hit a soft spot.

He squinted and said in his most innocent voice, "Ann Patoona!" Harry could see Aunt Petunia's lips twitch upward.

"Anka Ernon! Where Mama?" Aunt Petunia's face softened and she looked like she forgot that this was not her Dudders.

"Well," Aunt Petunia said gently, " your mother is asleep for now and so we will take care of you." Well, it was a start.

Harry fell asleep (or so they thought) afterward, so Aunt Petunia bid Uncle Vernon farewell, put Duddley in a car seat and put Harry in the spare one, not bother to secure them in because they were asleep, put up an umbrella for shade, and started to weed the garden. So, you can imagine her surprise when Harry crawled out of his (well, Duddley's) car seat and started to watch her weed the garden.

Suddenly, Harry reached out to try and copy what Petunia (A/N: I am tired of writing 'Aunt Petunia' so it's just Petunia and Vernon unless Harry is talking to them specifically. Sorry for my laziness!) was doing. Petunia expected him to pick one of her precious tulips and was about to stop the boy when he picked a daffodil and threw it behind his back (it, mind you, didn't travel very far). He continued to weed the garden as Petunia watched in amazement as he single-handedly weeded the entire garden. '_Hmmm.' _Petunia thought, ' _Maybe it wouldn't be too bad to have a wizard in the family after all.'. _Harry was exhausted, but being the skilled Legilimens he was, heard Aunt Petunia's thoughts and smiled at her.

He then crawled into his/Duddley's car seat and fell asleep.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it's really short, but I am taking baby steps, I hope that you liked it enough to review it. I really like seeing reviews, and while I know many people are annoyed at this request, it helps me write better and to become a better writer so, please. It only takes a minute. Thank you sooooo much for your time.


	3. A Change Of Treatment

A/N: I know I said the last chapter would cover Harry until he was seven. Sooooo sorry. I meant that in the course of 5 or so chapters ( last included), I would write about how Harry's childhood was like before he went to school. Sooooo sorry for the mix-up! Also, I will be skipping some time, so don't be surprised. The story is on the third person for now, but we will be able to hear Harry, Hermione and occasionally some other people's thoughts. Just a reminder that I am completely new to this! But on the upside, I have 185 views. Thank you so much! Makes my day. Again, the ever-annoying plea of REVIEW ME! Boy, am I annoying sometimes. (And yes, sooooo is officially a word in my dictionary.)

-GDM

**Disclaimer:** Correction: JK owns everything, like the setting, the characters, and I own the plot.

Chapter 2

A Change Of Treatment.

Time was blurred. Before Harry knew it, he was three. Now, Harry had the mind of a 1280-year-old, so he knew it would be weird if he accidentally said something he shouldn't have said or known.

'_So,' _Harry thought, '_I must make myself appear as a prodigy of some sort. Bring out my inner bookworm. Act responsibly. Like an adult, but have some moments on purposeful immaturity. Yes, that should work. After spending two years trying to seem like an angel, it would be beneficial. Maybe the Dursleys would finally admit that they have a nephew. And be proud of it.'_

Those were Harry's thoughts when he asked Aunt Petunia (A/N: He is referring to her in this case.) if he could go to her monthly day trips to the library. That received an odd look, but after showing the ability to read just a couple of months before, she brought him along.

At the library, Petunia dropped Harry off at the Children's Section and went off in search of a good cookbook. Harry took one look at the books and went up to the lady at the register.

"Uhm…" Harry hesitantly started, pretending to be a shy child, "Excuse me, ma'am," (A/N: Ok, living in the west (In the 'States) has its disadvantages.)

"Oh, yes sweetheart! Are you lost?" The woman at the register asked.

"Oh, no ma'am. I was just looking for some _challenging_ books. All the ones in the Children's Section are too easy." Harry replied politely.

"Oh? Well, how about this," She said, with a very smug expression. Harry knew she doubted he could even read the title.

"_Sherlock Holmes,_" Harry read aloud, ignoring the startled look on the woman's face, "_By __Arthur Conan Doyle._ This should keep me entertained for now. Do you have any books that are of a higher reading level? "

By this point, the woman at the register had fainted. A woman on her right looked confused.

"Uhm. Ashley? Are you okay?" She asked before dropping a glass of water on 'Ashley's' face.

"Huh? Stephanie, I just had the wildest dream." As she looked down on Harry, she paled. "Maybe I'm still having it."

"Oh, don't worry, I just learned how to read," Harry explained.

Suddenly Aunt Petunia came. She looked at the book in Harry's hand curiously and then turned to Ashely.

"Oh, I see that you've met Harry. He's my younger sister's child, but as she died two years ago, Harry is now in my care. He is a prodigy of some sort. He taught himself how to read around six months ago. And my son, Duddley can't even form full sentences. I know it's not my genes, look at how Harry turned out! Must be on my husband's side of the family," Aunt Petunia said looking at Harry as if she adored him to bits. She added, "Although, we must be going now. Come on Harry!"

Grabbing Harry's hand, she checked out several books, some of them for Harry. It was so strange for Aunt Petunia to be treating him so nicely, but he took advantage of it. So every month, they made visits to the library, and Petunia would buy both of them ice cream or bring him shopping. Harry, unlike many other males (A/N: Ahem. Not trying to be sexist here.), liked going shopping and unlike Duddley, didn't complain or ask for items on sale.

A/N: So… Harry is now three! I am sorry for making the chapters so short, but they are at least 700 words. If you were wondering why I put so many spaces in my writing, it's because I always get so annoyed when writing is all bunched up together. So I put spaces, making it easier to read. I hoped you enjoyed it! See you all in Chapter 3!


	4. So, You Think I'm A Genius, Huh?

A/N: Yay! Many people don't know this but I love to hear other people's opinions on my writing. (*cough* _hint, hint! _ *cough* )Sorry for the late update, but my parents needed to work (on vacation) so I had to look after my younger sibling. I just noticed that Dudley is spelt with one 'D' not two. Sorry for the spelling error(s). People were asking me about Harry's animagus form. I think for this story, (and for my purposes (mwahahahaha)) he will have more than one form. As he has discovered _all_ of magic's secrets, he can do so. I mean, it is hard to find a creature that is both intimidating and is good for spying on others. Also, if any of you guys were wondering why these chapters sound a little rushed, it is because I wanted to skim through the pre-Hogwarts years pretty quickly and reach Hogwarts, where I will be taking my sweet time and writing chapters with the words in the thousands. This chapter is only a little longer than the previous ones, but I am hoping to gradually increase the number of words in this fic. To 5,000 per chapter. I am writing this 'Pre-Hogwarts' experience in several chapters because there is some time skipping in here. So, anyway… Enjoy! (Oh, yeah! Make sure to review it! And tell me about spelling and grammar mistakes other than the one at the beginning of this sentence. XD (if you could not find it, it is at the beginning of the sentence!)

-GDM

**Disclaimer: Aren't you tired of me repeating this? JKR, not **_**moi!**_ (me) **I'm not rich, or I wouldn't be here, writing this.**

Chapter 3

So, You Think I'm A Genius, Huh?

"Harry? Harry wake up!" Aunt Petunia's screechy voice called. Harry sat up in his bed and reached out for his glasses. Six years old and he had shown no signs of magical abilities, near the time Lily started to show signs of magic, so his relatives thought he was 'normal'. At least, Harry had shown no signs of magical ability in front of them. Behind the scenes, Harry was practising all that he knew, which was a _lot._ That was 1,280 ( from his previous life of course) worth of knowledge, and although he had a photographic memory, he wanted to practice so that he would remain strong in the same subjects (which just happened to be all the subjects known and unknown to the wizarding world) So, it was Occlumency in the mornings, Legilimancy when no one was noticing, as those two skills need to be updated frequently if they were to remain intact. He also practised his Runes, as he could always pass that off as scribbling. Arithmancy and Alchemy were all just knowledge and theory, so he just needed to review those. Potions and Rituals were difficult, as not only did he have to memorize their theory, but he would also have to utilize the knowledge practically. He could always pass off Potions as cooking to practice cutting and such. He would just hope that his Rituals remained intact, as the spell Harry had invented just gave the user all the knowledge of the past, and the present, not the ability and power to use it.

So he would have to practice or his abilities to remain the best (he was not being cocky, he was and is the best wizard in the world, and hoped to continue his self-proclaimed title, as he was what many people referred to as Merlin reincarnated and Hermione Morgana reincarnated. It was true. She was much too powerful. She had even discovered that she too was a pureblood. ( Harry was also a pureblood (he had discovered this in his 200s, much to his dismay. It was a good thing too. That was the time he studies pureblood customs, rituals, and culture.) His mother had been adopted by the muggle Evans family. She was originally a Bones, put her parents put her up for adoption due to concerns about her magic. Her parents thought she was a squib and didn't want her to feel left out in a family full of witches and wizards.) (**A/N: Figuring out her family took me 20 minutes. I searched up so many pureblood family trees with red or brown hair to find this family. I mean Susan Bones has red hair, right? I previously wrote a story about the war at the time, but thankfully, a reviewer alerted me that it made no sense whatsoever, so new story! Also, these parentheses are getting confusing. XD.**) Her mother (Hermione's), as she found out, was one of the Black sisters, but _was_ a Squib and cast out as a newborn when they performed a magical abilities test. Her father was indeed related to Hector Dagerworth-Granger, but he too was a Squib and his parents worried about his safety so adoption it was. (His adopted parents kept only one part of his last name.))

In his 1280 years of a previous life, Harry had always made it a mission to be the best in whatever he did.

Harry, however, was left pondering how Hermione managed to create this spell, as it was well known to the wizarding world that it was impossible to go back in time this much. But then again Hermione had defied several laws (of magic) that the wizarding world had proclaimed and always believed were impossible. She was one of the greatest minds alive. Well, up to the time where she mysteriously disappeared. 'Not so mysterious now, though, is it?' Harry thought. Harry had been the one to discover the spell that allowed one to obtain all abilities and knowledge in the world. That was one spell he would take to the grave. Too dangerous in the hands of the newer generations. 'That's rich,' Harry thought, 'coming from a six-year-old.'

While Harry was wondering how he had managed to come back in time ( with his bag/sack, that was shrunk to the size of an apple, but that was invisible to not only Muggles but anyone not related to the Potter family directly) as those should not have existed as they weren't invented yet. He couldn't have gone to his past. He couldn't have. It didn't make sense. 'But,' he mused,'I could have gone to an alternate dimension. If that was the case, then did Hermione land in the same dimension as I did. If I were to tell her and she was not my Hermione, then the results could be disastrous. No, I would throw some hints. Hermione was way too smart in his timeline to miss them. This Hermione, however, was not as smart as her older counterpart and would not be made aware of him being 1,280 years her senior. Not that he was interested in her romantically. No, he just wanted to see his best friend again. After some 400 years. (roughly).

Harry finally decided that he needed to get in contact with her. Find her somehow. He knew that Hermione would be found a prodigy and brought to St. Williams Academy for the Gifted, where she would be teased and bullied mercilessly. Harry knew that she would not give up the chance to take revenge on her childhood bullies if this was his Hermione. Yes. He would have to show signs of extreme intelligence to get into that school. It was easy for him, but he would have to act as if he was an intelligent child, who was excited to learn. Harry was quite a good actress, but he knew Hermione was not. Her feelings were written on her face. He needed to talk to her as soon as possible. He could not wait for school to start in September.

**Time skipping, roughly a month**

As Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were finishing fussing over Dudley, Aunt Petunia came towards Harry and hugged him for the first time in his life. She lifted his chin with her hand and looked at him in a way he had never imagined. She was looking at him the same way his mother did when he held the Resurrection Stone when he was walking to his death. She looked as if she loved him. Like she couldn't get enough of him. But then, sadness entered her eyes. Lots of it.

"Lily would have been proud of you. I am proud of you already. When you first came, I wondered why I did not just drop you off at the orphanage. But now I know. You reminded me so much of my sister, my sister who I was oh so jealous of for going to a special school. Having the spotlight on her, always. Well, I just wish I could have seen it then. But I couldn't help but fall in love with you." she sighed, and said in a rather whisper "Don't tell Vernon or Ickle Diddykins, but I like you more than Dudley. I think I might have spoiled him a little. Don't worry though. But from my own experience, spoilt kids tend to become bullies. Tell me if that happens." She returned to her normal volume, and said, " Remember to do your best in school, and return home by 5, okay? The neighbours would start to wonder."

Harry walked to school as fast as his legs would let him, which was like running for most people as Harry ran 2 miles, did sit-ups, push-ups, squats, weight lifting, and cardio exercises, as a leopard cannot change its spots and Harry had been exercising every morning since the second wizarding war. ( minus the 4 years he was still a toddler) He had missed working out and when he turned four, he was allowed outside, where Harry immediately set to his old routine. So, not only was Harry lean but he was rather muscular when he went to school for the "first" time, unlike Dudley, who was panting walking at a normal pace. Harry inwardly smirked at the wobbling figure a mile behind him.

Harry arrived 30 minutes before class started, went to a seat in the front row, and took out "The Brothers Karamazov" By Fyodor Dostoyevsky. He had decided to read books at a slower pace than his usual million words per minute schtick. He was trying to read at 2,000 per minute and was struggling as he was used to reading so fast. The teacher who was at the table started to notice the constant sound of pages flipping and looked up to see a boy, incredibly handsome, reading a book that looked to be 800 pages. She saw the boy's eyes moving fast, and his lips smirking. He flipped a page and the smirk vanished, replaced by an anguished look. It looked so unnatural on that face that she felt herself move and walk towards the boy. She had nothing better to do, and the children usually turn up 20 minutes later than the time this boy showed up. He was wearing a T-shirt and shorts she noted. As she walked closer, she saw well-defined muscles on the boy's arm and legs, signs of lots of exercises. In the time she had taken to walk to his desk, which was not a lot, as he was in the front row, he had flipped the pages of the book trice. She was starting to think that there was a picture on every page at the rate of how fast this boy was flipping the pages. But when she looked at the book pages, she saw print. Small print. She cleared her throat, but not in a Umbridge way, but in a rather kind manner.

"Hello, how are you? I am Ms Sage and I will be your first-grade teacher. What's your name?" She asked formally, but kindly. She thought it might be a little bit too formal for a six-year-old, but when the boy turned around, as she was situated behind him, she saw the wisdom in those emerald eyes.

(**A/N: I am going to have to interrupt at this point in the story. I am sorry. Just when you were getting into the story, I ruin it. I feel it is important to declare that in this story, Hadrian would be Harry's full name, as it just doesn't make any sense why Harry's name is so improper. James Potter comes from a long line of purebloods, and I feel that James' parents may have been 'blood traitors' and named him a muggle name. But I feel the need to give them credit, as almost all pureblood children (except the 'blood traitors' ) are named proper names, or sound ridiculous (because they are named after stars and planets). True, some are Muggle, but most are not. I also want to change Harry's middle name, because if Harry's middle name is the same, it'll just give one of my favourite characters (Snape) a reason to insult him. So, I think 'Charlus Fleamont James' is reasonable, right? Because 'James' comes last, and Harry will be representing all of his dead family members. Thanks! Deal with me, okay? It just sounds much more serious and proper. Please, no flame on this. Plus, I feel Hadrian is much more aesthetic than Harry. ;). Hehe!) **

"Hadrian Charlus Fleamont James Potter, Ms Sage, it's nice to be of your acquaintance," he said, holding out his right hand for her to shake.

The woman, Ms Sage, was shocked. She had never met a first grader who talked with the amount of politeness and respect as this young man, not to mention the vocabulary he used. Never, in all her 29 years of teaching, had she met a first grader who knew what the word "acquaintance" meant. Heck, she had yet to meet a third-grader who knew what that word meant. So, she decided to continue the conversation. She had only ever had two very stunning students. She had very much hoped they would be brought to St. Williams, but they both were not able to pass the test. She knew not to let her hopes up, but they rose anyway.

"It's nice to meet you too! Have you any prior knowledge of the curriculum at this institution, or are you oblivious to it?" She asked, purposely using high-level words that most third-graders wouldn't know.

"Oh, yes! While my uncle didn't encourage learning, my aunt did, and so, I self-learned how to read, write, and all that stuff." Was Harry's thought-out reply.

"Oh, so hmmm… could you show me all that you know?" She said, her eagerness visible through her eyes, something that Harry had learned while studying pureblood culture _not _to do. His eyes were orbs of nothingness. All that seeped through his emotionless mask, which he hid in the Muggle world, but would make sure to show in the wizarding world.

After 10 long minutes of Algebra, Trigonometry, and Calculus, the teacher was amazed. She rushed the boy out of the room and into the office, demanding a test for the boy to be moved to St. Williams. The woman at the front desk looked at the boy, and the wisdom in those eyes blew her away. Luckily, the examiner was there for another girl who's parents demanded her to take the test.

The examiner, a middle-aged man, had just finished with her and was about to leave when he got news of _another _brat, who would probably fail the test, like the other girl who got a 32% on her test. He sighed, turned around, and sat back on the examiner's seat and prepared himself for _another _hour of boring, mindless testing. Why he chose this job, even he didn't know. But this brat, he could tell was special. He sat down took the pencil in his hands. The examiner yelled "Start," and the pencil was a blur. 5 minutes later, the boy's pencil halted to a stop. He quietly said "Stop," and the examiner stopped the stopwatch with a sceptical look on his face.

"Here you go sir," he said as he left the room.

The examiner was shocked. The boy had a 100% in the shortest amount of time on the test. Ever! The examiner came out the door and proclaimed, "That is the next Einstein. He is a genius!"

'Well, yeah, but you wouldn't have thought that if you knew I was 1,286!' Harry thought sarcastically.

"You simply must go to St. Williams. I beg of you!" the examiner begged.

"Sure!" Harry said as he was put in a bus located outside the school. Before Harry knew it, he was registered in the system and walking home, as that school's first day way on the 8th of September, exactly a week from then. He showed Aunt Petunia the certificate and he got hugged for the second time that day by Aunt Petunia. It was a miracle. It became one of his happiest memories with Aunt Petunia when she brought him out for an Aunt and Nephew day out. Amusement park, ice cream, fast food and all. Even Dudley didn't get this on his birthday. Harry was ecstatic. He finally had a loving family and he was going to find Hermione. His next mission: free Sirius, get free of old Dumbledore's manipulations.

**A/N: For once, there will be important content in this section that I feel obligated to share:**

**Horcruxes make people feel hatred, anger and self-pity. If Harry was indeed a Horcrux, then how did people around him not feel those feelings previous listed? Is it because the Horcrux is a human vessel and not an object? If that is so, then why can't Harry control this talent and make people doubt themselves or force them to become angry? I am going to write about Harry using those powers, so beware!**

**Second matter; I don't like Dumbledore. I think he is a little too involved in everybody's life "for the greater good". Ugh. He is a manipulator and everybody in the wizarding world are his steps to leading the world. The problem with Dumbles is that he is a born leader, but he tried to be a hero instead of leading the wizarding world. Heroes are born, not made.**

**Thanks for listening to my wild ramblings! Good day to all! Merry Christmas!**


End file.
